Transnistria
Transnistria is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the Pridnestrovian Moldavian Republic, an unrecognized country between Moldova and Ukraine. His human name is Petrisor Popescu. Appearance Petrisor has thick blonde hair and golden eyes. He wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a silver tie, black slacks and brown leather shoes. He has a helmet with the flag of Transnistria on his head, and an amulet shaped like a hammer and sickle on his necklace and bracelet. He also has a tattoo of the hammer and sickle on his shoulder. Personality and Interests Petrisor is a patriotic person, and he fought his brother Moldova (Aurel Popescu) in 1992 about his independence. He received help from Russia (Ivan Braginski) and Ukraine (Yekaterina Braginskaya) volunteered some of her soldiers to his side. He has established friendships with other unrecognized nations that came from the dissolution of the Soviet Union, and together they formed the Community for Democracy and Rights of Nations. All of them, but Petrisor in particular, have a hatred for Sealand (Peter Kirkland) because unlike them, he never fought for his independence, instead preferring to get the attention of other nations in order to be recognized. History Early life Petrisor came into existence in the 6th century AD. he became part of Kievan Rus' and later on, with the Mongol Invasion of Europe, the Crimean Khanate. By the 15th century, he belonged to Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania), and later on, to both Toris and Feliks Lukasiewicz (Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth). By the time he was taken by Ivan Braginski (Russian Empire), he had become a Moldavian Romanian. Transnistria within Russia The Russian Empire In 1792, Petrisor moved into Ivan's house. At the same time, Ivan's general, Alexander Suvorov, established Tiraspol as a Russian border fortress. As part of the New Russia region, Petrisor gave lands to Russia and Ukraine, and he brought in Israel and Germany to facilitate his economic development. The Soviet Union Petrisor became an autonomous entity with the creation of the Moldavian Autonomous Soviet Socialist Republic, but it was only because Ivan wanted to become one with Bessarabia (present-day Moldova). And then, in 1941, Germany invaded the Soviet Union, defeated Ivan in Petrisor's house, and then occupied him. By 1943, over 185,000 Jews had been deported, murdered, or died in concentration camps. But Ivan took him back. Secession On September 2, 1990, Petrisor declared himself the Pridnestrovian Moldavian Soviet Socialist Republic. When Moldova (Aurel Popescu) called for volunteers to stop an autonomy referendum, Petrisor responded by forming volunteer militias. Citing the restriction of civil rights and in the interests of preserving a united Moldovan SSR, Ivan's boss annulled Petrisor's declaration. But Petrisor was still able to establish his control in the region. War of Transnistria War broke out between Petrisor and Aurel as early as November 1990. Russia and Ukraine volunteered and supported Petrisor's side. By 1992, there was concerted military action between the two. Ivan's 14th Guards Army finally entered the fray in the final days of the conflict and fired at Aurel's forces, and he has never been able to exercise control over Petrisor. They signed a ceasefire on July 21, 1992, and has been held up to the present day. Negotiations Petrisor and Aurel signed a memorandum in 1997, sustaining the establishment of legal and state relations, but the two of them interpreted the meanings of the memorandum differently. In November 2003, Ivan suggested the formation of a federal Moldovan state with Moldova and Transnistria as members of the federation. Petrisor didn't like this idea, as he wanted equal status with Aurel, namely, an independent nation-state. However, Petrisor did demand Ivan to establish a military presence in his country for the next 20 years as a guarantee to the intended federation. Relationships Romania (Anica Popescu) Main article: Romania Anica and Petrisor have a good, if somewhat troubled, relationship. As a sort-of protective mother, she considers it in Petrisor's good interests that he remain with his brother Moldova , but he would have none of it. She supported Aurel when the two fought in 1992, but she agrees to a ceasefire agreement proposed by Russia later on. Moldova (Aurel Popescu) Main article: Moldova Aurel and Petrisor are just one of the quarrelling brothers in the Hetalia world (Germany/Prussia and North/South Italy, just to name a few) and their fight in 1992 quickly became a shooting war. Anica came to Aurel's side, and the two fought one even when Ivan and Yekaterina got involved. Today, he tells the other nations that Petrisor is still de jure with him. Russian Federation (Ivan Braginski) Main article: Russia Ivan was drawn into Aurel and Petrisor's conflict because his 14th Army was there watching the two fight it out. He had them fight on behalf of Petrisor's forces, and he sometimes came down there himself to observe. On a visit to his house, Ivan told Petrisor and his people to obtain their independence. Ukraine (Yekaterina Braginskaya) Main article: Ukraine Yekaterina and some of her Cossacks volunteered to fight on Petrisor's side. Strangely, though, she and her brother Ivan didn't recognize his independence to the other nations. Republic of Abkhazia (Ziv Brgash) Main article: Abkhazia Ziv and Petrisor formed the Community for Democracy and Rights of Nations along with South Ossetia (Eduard Turashvili) and Nagorno-Karabakh (Malik Tooligian). They all recognize each other's independence. Republic of South Ossetia (Eduard Turashvili) Main article: South Ossetia Petrisor has a certain respect for Eduard because he fought for his independence from Georgia (Ludmilla Shevardnadze) the longest. Principality of Sealand (Peter Kirkland) Main article: Sealand If Petrisor sees Eduard as God, then he sees Peter as the devil. He calls him fal'shivka (Russian for fake) because he tries to get the attention of other nations to be recognized, whereas Petrisor fought for his independence the hard way: through armed conflict. Igor Smirnov Main article: Igor Smirnov Igor Smirnov is Petrisor's boss, and Petrisor likes him. He feels that Igor is the father that he never knew, and he staunchly defends him from his critics whenever possible. Trivia *Petrisor's birthday is listed as September 2, the day that Transnistria declared independence from Moldova. Category:Male Characters Category:Unrecognized Countries Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:Territories Category:Godfrey Raphael Characters